The present invention relates to electronic signal adapters, and particularly to electronic signal adapter module of a flash memory card.
With the advance of computer technology, the storage mediums developed from silicon semiconductor technologies become more and more popular. Flash memory cards are especially important in the silicon storage medium. Comparing with the floppy disks and compact disks, the flash memory cards are convenient, rapid, repeatable, shock-and-wet proofed, and consumes less power.
Various flash memory cards are developed by for example Sony, TOSHIBA, Siemens, Matsushita, Samaung, SanDisk, etc. Moreover, the flash memory cards are widely used to various digital products, such as PAMCIA cards, Compact Flash cards, SM cards (Smart Media cards), MMC cards (MultiMedia Cards), MS cards (Memory Stick Cards), SD cards (Secure Digital Cards), etc.
Flash memory cards are used in various portable digital devices, for example, digital cameras, digital recorders, PDAs, etc. for storing drawings, cartoons, music, and other software data. To enhance the data transformation connected the flash memory cards and mainframes (such as a personal computer, an industrial computer, a video decorder, etc. ), various reader for reading data in the flash memory card are developed.
One prior art data reader only serves for one flash memory card, while the various specifications of flash memory cards are developed. Therefore, one reader can not match to different kinds of flash memory cards. The manufactures develop novel devices for supporting different kinds of flash memory cards so that the user may use flash memory cards conveniently.
However, these prior arts have a defect of poor contact between the pins of the flash memory card and the conductive elements of an electronic signal adapter module. FIG. 1 shows a reader for supporting various flash memory cards. Since the inlet A of the slots must have a maximum compatible size for receiving flash memory cards having a larger size, such as SD cards and MMC cards. Although this prior art design may receive other kinds of flash memory cards, the positioning and stability of the flash memory cards are poor. Therefore, the prior art design of FIG. 1 only receives flash memory cards, but can not afford a preferred positioning and stability to the flash memory cards. As a consequence, the flash memory cards are possibly loose, slide or even fall out.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an electronic signal adapter module of a flash memory card. A seat serves for storing one or a plurality of flash memory cards of different specifications. These flash memory cards uses a same storage space in the seat and are inserted into the space at different timings. At least one substrate is combined with the seat. After the flash memory card is inserted into the seat; the substrate transfers signals between the flash memory cards and a reading and writing device. An inserted flash memory card is connected to a reader, thereby, the signals of the flash memory card being sent to the reader through the electronic signal adapter module. The feature of the present invention is that one end of the seat for being inserted by a flash memory card has two wings. Each wing is arranged with an elastic reed. By the reeds of the two wings, the flash memory card inserted into the seat generates an elastic force so that the pins on the flash memory card have preferred contact effect with the conductive elements of the substrates. Thereby, positioning and signal transformation between the flash memory card and the electronic signal adapter module are improved greatly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.